Just a passing glance
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Sequel "to It was fascination." Petra and Prowl will now have new adventures as they get to know each other better, go through more danger, and having to face Starscream's plans.
1. Just a passing glance

After the two had had their heartwarming reunion, the bots that where watching clapped and hollered for the return of their friend and the good mood of their SIC.

They stared and blushed at that, though Petra was laughing. Bluestreak then said "We should have a party to celebrate." "Yeah!" Cheered the twins. Optimus laughed and said "It does seam appropriate." The other cheered and then started getting the base ready for a party.

Prowl then started to go "But wait-I-no-I have to-I haven't authorized this!" Petra laughed and said "Chill Prowl and lets enjoy the party." Prowl sighed and nodded.

So they went to see how it was going along. During this they started trading phone numbers and letting Petra get to know the bots she didn't.

The first one she got to know was Jazz. Jazz smiled and said "I'm glad someone can get Prowler here to have some fun. I've tried for years. I heard you like music and even challenged some of the bots to DDR. Wanna try it against me little lady?"

She laughed at what he said and replied with "Okay?" Prowl settled her down and he sat down on the couch to enjoy the show. He loved to see Petra dance.

Jazz started up the game and they started to dance until they were out of breath. Prowl chuckled as they were both leaning down to catch their breath. Petra then said "Break?" Jazz just nodded.

Prowl then went up to her and said "Do you need any refreshments?" She nodded while her tong hung out like a dog. They went to a table to find Spike, Carly, and Sparkplug putting up a bunch of food.

Petra licked her lips and started to chow down after she prayed. Spike chuckled and said "What the Decepticons didn't feed you?" Carly jabbed him in the rib, trying to tell him that was a bad idea, but Petra just said "They did but I didn't eat anything they gave me. I didn't trust them not to give me poison or something. And you where right Spike, Starscream did try to make me his girlfriend."

Sparkplug spat out some orange soda and Carly was slacked jaw as they said "What?" She nodded and then explained what happened. The other bots heard what she said and they came to hear her tale.

They all heard the story intently and some of them even laughed at the parts where she tried to escape and how she helped the others. All though Prowl almost glitched a couple of times.

When she was done Carly said "Wow I can't believe you rejected everything he tried to give you, but you're right you can't buy love." After that they all just decided to watch a movie.

Petra chose Happy feat 2. So they watched that until it ended and so did their party as everyone still had duties to perform. So Prowl and Petra decided to do what they usually did.

They went to Prowl's office, but as he sat he didn't put Petra down right away. He held her and she looked up at him. He then said "I'm sorry." "For what?" She asked confused.

He then broke down as he said "For not being able to protect you. I was suppose to take care of you and you where taken during my watch." He brought her up to him and he cried as he said "I'm so sorry."

She hugged his face and kissed his nose as she said "Don't be sorry. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. Starscream used your weakness, though you should be careful about who knows about it, but it wasn't your fault. Starscream is the one who brought us harm. Please don't blame yourself because you just make me sad when you're sad." She then also started to cry. Prow rubbed her back with his thumb.

The two friends comforted each other for a while. Then after wiping their tears away she said "Would you like to draw for a bit and then hear me read?" Prowl smiled and said "I would love too."

Meanwhile. Starscream was moping in his room, depressed and with his lights off. Then he had an idea as he said "She said I could not buy her love, but that didn't mean I couldn't force her love on me. Hmmm. This machine will take longer than the other one, but I'll need both if I want her to be mine." So he started up on his new project.


	2. Chapter 2

Petra had just gotten out of school and was tired, it was Monday, spring break had ended and it was back to work. But she brightened up when she saw a black and white police car waiting for her. She smiled and ran up to it as it opened its door for her and let her in.

She then said "Hey Prowl." Prowl then said "Good day Petra. How was your day of education?" She sighed and said "Some things were fun and others were boring. But forget about that. I have no homework and I'm ready to spend some time together."

Prowl chuckled and said "Then I won't keep you waiting anymore." So he started up his engine and drove off. The two talked about what they would do as they headed for the base.

At the base, Jazz was looking through the videos of the Ark to see what he missed out on while he was gone on his weak long mission. He stopped when Petra and some of the bots were playing DDR, but he burst out laughing when he saw Prowl dancing as well.

The bot laughed and said "Oh I am so going to get Prowl to dance again. I think I'll ask Petra to show me some dance moves."

When Petra and Prowl reached the base, Jazz was waiting for them at the front. Prowl then transformed with Petra in his hands. Jazz then said "Hey guys." Petra waved at him and said "Hey Jazz." Prowl nodded at his friend and said "Greetings Jazz."

Prowl was about to head for his office but Jazz stopped him and said "Hey wait. I wanted to ask Petra if she show me and some of the bots some dance moves." Prowl was a bit confused and said "I still have a little bit of work to do."

Jazz then said "I can take care of Petra while you finish work. We'll be in the rec room when you're done." Prowl 'hmmd', then looked down at Petra and asked "Would you like to go with him. I don't want you to get bored."

She said "Okay. But don't take too long. I did come to hang out with you." He nodded and then handed her off to Jazz. Jazz said as they went for the rec room "We are going to have some crazy fun."

Prowl sighed at that and said "What have I done?" He then went off to his office to get his paper work done as fast as possible.

Jazz and Petra entered the rec room to find some of the bots there, like Bee, Blustreak, the twins, even Ironhide and Cliff jumber. They all said their hellos and such. Prowl then said "Hey Petra I saw you teaching Prowl how to dance. Mind showing us some moves?" She thought about it and said "I could show you the robot." They all agreed and she started to show them.

A while later Prowl had finished his work and was racing to the rec room to make sure nothing had happened to Petra, he trusted Jazz, but he could be such a youngling. When he entered the room he froze at what he saw.

They were all doing a repeated pattern with their hands and body's. They looked like those toy robots without brains. Prowl then yelled "They've been brainwashed!" And she shut down.

Ratchet was there in no time and working on Prowl. Petra was frantic as she kept saying "I'm sorry I didn't know it would make him fritz." Jazz then said "Cool it little lady, Prowl goes through this every time he over exaggerates. He'll be fine in a bit. How about we talk while Ratchet is working on him?"

She nodded and Jazz picked her up, the other bot, besides Bluestreak, ran off when Ratchet was called in, they knew to stay away from the angry medic. Bluestreak then said "Do you mind telling us how you and Prowl met. We already know the story but we haven't heard it from yours or Prowl's perspective."

She nodded and then began to tell the tale. Prowl awoke to find Petra talking with Jazz and Bluestreak. She was saying "So Prowl and I had a great week and a very exciting time, he's not as strict as you guys may think, he can be real fun when you push him in the right direction."

Prowl smiled at that. Ratchet was listening intently. He felt Prowl move and looked back at him with a frown as he said "She was worried sick. Jazz and Bluestreak have been keeping her company."

Prowl looked down sadly, that is until Jazz said "That sounds great Petra. Hey you want to hear some stories about Prowl when we were in boot camp." Bluestreak then said "Oh you have to hear them they are so funny and great. Especially the time Prowl.."

At this Prowl sprung to his petes and ran up to them and said "I don't think she wants to hear this." "Yes I do." Prowl was about to protest but Jazz said "You heard the lady." So they then told Petra about their adventures and how they met and grew up together.

**Pleas review and I could use some ideas for the next chapter, where Prowl keeps his promise to let the Dinobots play with Petra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so very very very very long everyone. **

Prowl felt truly and utterly embarrassed, he felt like he was actually blushing, bots could blush but very rarely, and this was one of those rare times.

Petra was laughing her head off as Jazz said "So Prowl marches exactly like the sergeant tells him, and he purposely lead him into a wall. What do you know? 'Mr. rules to the letter' ends up face first in the wall."

"Oh that's horrible!" she yelled, upset about it but also laughing at how funny it was. Prowl sighed and said "What have I done." The bots in the room just laughed at his then said "Oh stop moaning Prowler."

Petra then said "It's okay Prowl I know how you feel. A couple of times when in gym when I was a kid, people would always move my shoes so I would have to find them. It was very annoying."

Prowl frowned at that and said "I suppose these where arrogant people who didn't understand you because of your disability." She nodded and said "At least I don't have gym anymore so I don't have to deal with that. Now it's just annoying teachers."

She sighed at that and Prowl did to as he said "I know how you feel. I had many instructors who were not fond of me and acted quit cruelly." She nodded and said "People are ridiculous." They all nodded at that.

Suddnely they felt the earth shake and heard load footsteps as the Dinobots randomly charged through the door in beast mode and stopped in front of them. They stared at the dinos in shock, but Petra found her voice and said with a cheer as she shot her firsts up "Dinobots!"

Suddenly they transformed and Grimlock said "Dinobots want to play with Petra!" the other dinos roared in agreement. Poor Bluestreak was trembling at that and sputtered "Um I'm leaving." And he ran as if a con was after him.

Grimlock then said as he pointed to Prowl with a claw and said "Prowl said we get time to play with Petra, we want to play with her now!" the others roared in agreement as well. Petra was laughing at that and roared along with them, this caused the dinos to laugh at the attempt, she pouted a bit at that, not liking to be laughed at.

Prowl brought himself out of his stupor as he said "I suppose we could have some recreational time for a while longer." The dinos roared in approval and so did Petra. Suddenly she was scooped up in Swoop's hands as he said "Me swoop take Petra flying!" He then ran out to the front, Petra screeching, and the other Dinobots on his tail.

Prowl and Jazz then stared at each other in horror and ran after them Jazz yelling "Wait up dogs don't break her!" While Prowl hollered "Hold on Petra, assistance is on its way!" Petra was yelling at the speed she was going, especially of the ground.

She held on to Swoops hand to make sure she didn't fall of as she closed her eyes and said "Slow down!" Swoop then said "We take too long if we slow down." And so he kept going, Petra kept yelling for them to slow it down, but to no avail.

Suddenly they stopped and Petra opened an eye to find they were outside. She opened the other and trembled as she sighed and relaxed herself, Swoop noticed this and remembered what Ratchet had told him about humans being fragile, he became sheepish and said "Me Swoop sorry. Did Swoop break you?"

She shook her head no but said "Please don't do that again, every." She glared this time and Swoop whimpered at that. She sighed at the kicked puppy look he was giving her so she sighed again and said "It's okay, you just need to be more gentle."

A smiled came to his face as he nodded and said "Me swoop promise to be more careful with Petra." The other Dinobots also nodded in agreement. Petra was happy about that but suddenly felt herself taken from Swoops grip, she shrieked but when she stopped looked up to find a very angry Prowl.

She said "Prowl I already lectured them you don't have too…" But she was handed, again, tis time to Jazz as Prowl stood up to the Dinobots like the SIC he was and said with a glare and steely voice "What where you all thinking?"

Now the Dinobots where not the type to be talked to like that, even from Prowl and so Grimlock stepped up and said "You no talked to Dinobots like that…" But Prowl just said "Silence!" This caused all of them to look shocked with mouths agape, even Grimlock was speechless.

Petra just said "Waugh." That caused Jazz to smile a bit and nod. He knew Prowl the longest and knew the tactician was not known for this type of behavior unless you really irked him, like a planet wide scale emergency irk.

But looking down at the little lady in his hands he knew that Prowl was serious about protecting her and he was happy to know that his friend was starting to care more for others, even if it was just a small group.

Prowl continued to give the dinos an icy glare as he continued "I said that you could spend time with Petra and trusted that you would be protective of her from what I observed and heard, but it seems you all still do not understand the delicacy of humans. They are fragile compared to us and we can easily harm them, especially you're group. Now until you can all practice some gentleness and self-awareness I will not allow you to interact with Petra."

Grimlock replied with "You no say what Dinobots can do."

"Petra is my charge and my friend so if any of you so much as hurt her because you came near her without my permission I will personally dismantle you." The two bystanders let their jaws dropped and the Dinobots where just as stunned.

But the dinos all looked at each other in a silent conversation and then they nodded their heads and Grimlock said "We Dinobots sorry, we no want to hurt Petra, she our friend." The others nodded to Grimlocks apology.

Prowl cooled down at that and said "Thank you. But pleas be careful." Petra then said "Don't worry Prowl they already told me sorry and said they would be more careful, you didn't have to jump in." Prowl sighed and said "I apologize for my behavior, I was just worried."

Grimlock then slapped Prowl on the shoulder and said "You Prowl have guts to stand up to Grimlock and Dinobots. You not as wimpy as Dinobots thought." Prowl was unsure to be offended or pleased but decided opt just say "Thank you, I suppose." The dinos roared and Petra roared along with them and Jazz laughed up a storm.

Swoop then begged with puppy dog eyes "Can me Swoop take Petra flying?" Prowled sighed then looked to Petra and said "What do you suggest?" She smiled and said "Only close to the ground. I'm still not a fan of heights, and not so fast."

Prowl nodded and said to Swoop "You have been given the terms. Do you accept?" Swoop smiled and nodded vigorously. So Prowl grabbed Petra and put her on Swoops back as he transformed into dinomode.

She grabbed on to his neck tightly as Swoop said "Me Swoop fly now, but gently." So the bot started to flap his wings a bit and flew up. Petra held her breath a bit but then started to relax as the easy going ride. Swoop then said "You Petra okay." She then said "Yeah, could we go just a bit higher?"

Swooped squawked happily at that and did so but he almost went to high and Petra said "That's enough." she tightened her hold on him. Swoop could tell she was scared and decided to go down a little lower, she screeched at this but calmed a bit.

Swoop could have flown for much longer but Petra was getting tired and asked "Could we land now. I'm a bit tired." Swopped squawked again and so they landed in front of the others. Prowl then gathered her in his arms and asked "Are you well. You look a bit pale."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Me Grimlock want turn to play with Petra." They turned to him and he also gave the puppy dog look. Petra laughed while Prowl shook his helm at the look. Prowl then asked "Depeneds on the activity."

Grimlock thought about that for a bit but then said "Football." The three non dinos looked shocked and pale and then shook their heads no franticly, then Petra added "No offence but I think you guys might squish me." Slag then said "True you are squishy." She glared at him for that but he just shrugged it off or didn't care.

Prowl then said "How about a more nonviolent game." Jazz then said "How about tag. That could be a good idea, and Petra can practice on how to get away from the cons." The Dinobots roared and Grimlock said "Me Grimlock like. We teach Petra to destroy Decipticons." The other dinos roared.

Prowl was already his feeling spark wrenched at the idea of Petra having to learn how to escape such a situation, but the Dinobots teaching her how to fight, no. He then said "Absolutely not. I will allow the game of tag, but I will not allow you brutes to teach Petra to fight."

Petra then said "Now don't go name calling Prowl. But let's try out the tag thing. Just no one squish me." She pointed and glared at all of them and they nodded, remembering their time playing football with Spike and trying to not step on him. Prowl then asked "How is this game composed?"

So the game was explained, but there was one thing everyone had to decide on first. Who was going to be it? Now Prowl usually did not let himself play in such ruffian games, but knew that he wanted to spend time with his friends and help Petra with her ability to protect herself.

Also he was the most gentle with her and he wanted to show the Dinobots how to gently tap her instead of hurting her, so he said "I volunteer to be the first one to be this 'it' but you Dinobots must be careful when tagging Petra. I shall demonstrate."

He knetlt down on a knee and poked her. She giggled at that as he poked her side gently. The dinos laughed at that and understood, they couldn't wait to try and make their friend laugh.

Jazz couldn't wait periodly and said "So someone's a little ticklish?" He then started poking Petra and she laughed but yelled "Stop it Jazz you're going to make me fall." Grimlock then roared "Hey you no turn to be it, so no poke Petra!" Jazz backed off, knowing how protective the Dinobots could be with the ones they cared about.

So Petra then said "Let the game begin!" They all hollered at that, accept Prowl, and started running away from the tactician. Prowl was in a daze at first but then his battle computer roared to life and he began to strategize who should he tag and how.

He locked on to Petra and saw that she was the slowest in the group do to her size, he ran after her and Petra looked behind to see that she was Prowls target, she looked ahead and saw Sludge having trouble running because of his large mass.

She got an idea and said "Hey Sludge, could you lend a hand!" the large dino looked back and saw that Petra was about to be tagged, but he roared and ran back for her and scooped her up right before Prowl could get her, then he ran and said "Sludge help Petra not get tagged."

She laughed and yelled "Keep away!" They all shouted at this as they saw Prowl getting close to Sludge but Snarl came from the right and grabbed Petra from his hands and kept running to the left. Prowl decided to chase after them instead and turned to the left to go after them.

Petra was laughing and shouting as she was having fun. The fun of tag without having to run, life was sweet. Prowl wouldn't be deterred by this and then saw his chance as they two were heading for a ledge. He increased his speed and jumped to the small cliff as he waited for them to come across him, but Grimlock saw this and roared as he, lightly as he could, pushed them away and was tackled by Prowl.

Prowl was shocked at first but quickly got up and ran off as he shouted for the others to hear "Grimlock is the designated 'it', I have tagged him!" His door wings twitched up a bit at his accomplishment, none of the other bots had every really knocked down the T-rex, jazz was laughing his head off at the sight.

Grimlock got up and roar "Me Grimlock it! Me Grimlock say Dinobots help!" Petra suddenly felt like she was in a hurricane as Snarl turned around to go towards Grimlock. She then yelled "Hey that's cheating!" Snarl then said "Grimlock still leader of Dinobots, so Dinobots listen to Grimlock."

She then yelled "Prowl Jazz help! Grimlocks using the other dinos to help him." Prowl and Jazz turned to her at that and Prowl said "Grimlock that is poor sportsmanship." Grimlock just roared "Me Grimlock no care, me win!" Jazz then said "Hey that aint cool dog."

So the two went after Snarl. Jazz started to distract him by making faces and pretending to try to grab him, while Prowl sneaked to the side and snatched Petra back. "Wooo! Freedom!" Yelled Petra as she was being taken away from the Grimlock.

Grimlock got mad at this but locked his sights on Jazz as he was still laughing his face off, so Grimlock roared and charged at him. Poor Jazz didn't it coming see until the last second when he got pushed to the ground and Grimlock proclaimed "Punny autobot it!" he roared and then he ran off.

Prowl and Petra saw he was still on the ground and went to make sure he was okay. Prowl got on his kneed and let Petra down on the ground as she came up to him and said "Jazz are you okay!" as Prowl said "Jazz pleas respond?" His wings where know high up in worry.

Jazz mumbled and Prowl asked "Pleas clarify Jazz?" He then shot up and poked Petra as he said "Your it!" Petra gasped and said "Cheater!" but he was too far off now to tag back. She then got a smile on her face as she turned to Prowl, but he understood the look on her face and sprang up and ran from her.

She groaned but started to chase him. The bad news was that she couldn't keep up with any of the larger bots with longer strides. She soon had to stop and catch her breath. Suddenly Sludge came up and said "You Petra okay?" She nodded and said "I just can't catch anyone."

Sludge then said "You can tag Sludge." She smiled and tagged him, but she was soon poked on her side and let out a laughing squeal as he said "Petra still it. Me Sludge poke her!" and so he ran off. She growled playfully and chased after him as she roared but missed.

The Dinobots taunted her as she tried, but couldn't catch them. Jazz even had the audacity to dance in front of her and then run. Now that was just being cruel. Then she spotted Prowl. He was at the edge of the dessert field, one of his wings sticking out from behind a boulder.

She smiled and ran towards him as the dinos and Jazz got out of her way. As she got closer she stopped, the other bots looked confused but then saw the doorwing and stifled their chuckles.

Prowl was sure he was safe, but for some reason he sensed the activity had stopped. He looked behind the boulder to find everyone had stopped. But he didn't see Petra as he asked "Jazz, where has Petra gone off to?"

He was a bit worried that she had gotten stepped on, lost or worse. They all just shrugged. Petra had noticed the motion of Prowl moving and ran to the side of the rock where Prowl wouldn't see her and kept creeping around the boulder so when he asked where she was she was to his side and pounced.

Affectively scarring the daylight out of Prowl as she landed on his arm. "AAHH!" He jumped up as the others laughed at him and looked down to find Petra dangling form his arm, laughing hysterically. He calmed himself and began to laugh as well with the others.

Once the laughing had subsided he picked her up in his servos and said "Let's go in. I have some work to do." She nodded and said "Yeah I'm a bit tired. Oh I brought a new book to read. It's called 'Beast.' You might like it." He nodded and said "I can't wait to hear it." and so they walked back in. The dinos and Jazz waving goodbye as they entered the base.


End file.
